creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mario - In the Dunes of Hell
Eu era o Pioneiro em criar hacks em fóruns russos, recebia cerca de 64 emails por dia, todos dos usuários do fórum, pedindo para que eu fizesse um ultimo hack para compartilhar com eles, já que eu não fazia hack durante uns 2 meses, então neguei todos, até que um email me chamou a atenção, nele, estava escrito "Вы можете создать взломы не? Я видел ваш последний Хэк, а также темных, а затем я сделал взлом особенно для вас, от всего сердца."Você cria hacks não é? Eu vi seu ultimo hack, bem tenebroso, então eu fiz um hack especialmente para você, de coração." no final, uma foto de um palhaço sorrindo. Baixei o jogo, estava pronto para jogar, ativei o antivirus como prevenção, pois a maioria das pessoas do fórum compartilhava vírus, e eu era um adm, mas ainda não tinha ordens do dono do site para banir aqueles usuarios. Usei o meu emulador de Snes, pois o arquivo era .smc. E o jogo se inicia...a energia da minha casa vai embora, e como eu utilizava notebook, pude continuar normalmente, logo um frio tenso no meu quarto...sem luz, somente a luz do meu notebook. Menu; Em vez do lindo e colorido mario aparecendo, um encanador, era mario, mais seus olhos eram vermelhos. então ele começou a andar de costas, e um chiado surge, logo após, uma música...era um som de um Piano, a música era tão deprimente, que comecei a olhar para o vázio, o escuro. então aperto para continuar, aparece o mapa, ao redor, em vez da linda água, fogo, enxofre. O nome do estádio era "Этап 666" "Estádio 666" então vou até a casa do Yoshi, e eu vi uma coisa que me fez chorar, Yoshi ESTAVA MORTO, Sangrando, suas partes estavam jogadas pela casa, parecia que tudo aquilo foi um jogo armado, parecendo com jogos mortais. as maçãs não estavam ali, e as árvores estavam pegando fogo. eu estava com medo daquilo, então para não ficar sem ação, eu pulei na caixa de mensagem, nela estava escrito "Пожалуйста, сохранить мне и, позвольте мне отпуск по красной двери" "Por favor, me salve e me deixe sair pela porta vermelha" Exatamente como do Sonic, ao pular de novo na caixa, outra mensagem, "На более позднем этапе, однако в следующем будет вам погрузиться в то время и время" "Tarde de mas, o Próximo será você, fuja enquanto e tempo." Eu tentei fechar aquele emulador mas nenhuma resposta, ouço um barulho na cozinha, um copo caindo, eu congelei...mas mesmo assim eu sai da casa do Yoshi, e fui para Yoshi island 2, mas o nome dela agora era "Первый порт" "Primeira porta" a fase começa...tudo e feio e melado com algo vermelho, eu identifiquei como sangue, logo uma caixa de mensagem "Если у вас есть выход, это и ваш шанс, между через эту дверь, и выхода из здесь." "Você tem uma saída, essa e sua chance, entre por essa porta, e saia daqui." Então eu entrei na porta, então eu fui direto para Donut Plains 1, eu me acalmei mas um pouco, pois o estádio tava normal, e colorido, mas ao entrar na fase, apenas uma caixa de mensagem e uma porta, "Пила? Это не плохо, я помог, я могу помочь вам снова, между двери." "Viu? não foi tão ruim, eu te ajudei e posso te ajudar de novo, entre na porta." Tinha 2 portas, mas eu já sabia que 1 era a errada. Eu entrei em uma, antes de carregar o estádio, um vídeo de uma mulher se contorcendo, eu fiquei apavorado, com medo, e quando o vídeo acaba, um grito...o estádio carrega, eu voltei novamente para Yoshi Island, eu não entendi nada, então fui para Yoshi island 1, a fase era normal, eu completei a fase e nasci diretamente em Yellow Switch Palace, eu peguei todas as moedas, mas quando cheguei no final e apertei o botão, nada aconteceu, então apareceu uma porta ao lado, entrei nela sem escolha, eu voltei novamente para Yoshi House, e entendi, Mario estava no inferno, condenado a fazer e refazer tudo, para sempre..Se eu escolhesse a porta certa, tinha a chance de sair dali, mais eu errei, então sou condenado a controlar mario para sempre naquele inferno. O Adm daqule fórum de hacks foi encontrando morto, por desnutrição, parecia que ele ficou por vários dias na frente do computador. Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Terror